El Diario de una Chica Ciega
by Marian11
Summary: Por favor lean el summery adentro alli les explicare! esta historua es AU Review please! HIATUS hasta edite los errores en la historia.
1. Prologo Capitulo 1 introducción

El Diario de una Chica Ciega

**Mis queridos lectores, yo soy nueva escriboendo Fanfiction. Quiero advertirles que yo no tengo el teclado en spanish. Por esa rason y muchas otras no escribo bien. Tambien quiero aclarar que mi espanol, conforme a la gramatica es muy pobre porque me fui a los Estados Unidos a los dies years(anos). Desde ese tiempo en adelante no escribi en espanol por eso me quiero disculpar de ante mano para no causar ningun problema. **

**Bueno ya con eso es suficiente, disfruten de esta historia!**

_Introduccion_

Los ojos que organos tan marvillosos, con ellos puedes ver cualquier cosa sin importar la distancia. Pero ese no es el caso con los mios. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y he perdido la vista lentamente. Mi jornada empezo desde mi nacimiento, mi padre me ha contada la historia un millon de veces.

_Flashback_

"Es una nina" dijo la enfermera, sonriendo al bulto de sangre. "felisidades Kinomoto-san" continuo terminado su felisitacion. La enfermera entonces limpio a la bebe y se la dio a la madre con una sonrisa brillante. La madre Nadeshiko Kinomoto sonrio a su hija y dijo debilmente "Se llamara Sakura". En ese momento la bebe empezo a llorar y llorar. La bebe lloraba tan fuerte que los pacientes del hospital se quejaban. Los doctores inmediatamente fueron a calmar a la pequena Sakura quien lloraba con todas sus fuerzas. "llebensela a su cuna y ponganla a dormir!" dijo el doctor a cargo. Los demas obedecieron sin pensarlo dos veces. Por mientras Nadeshiko dormia o almenos eso es lo que aparentaba. Despeues de 20 largos minutos Sakura se callo por completo y se durmio. Los doctores entonces se dirigieron hasia la habitacion de Nadeshiko a haber se se encontraba bien. Los doctores intentaron todo lo que pudieron sin frutos. Nadeshiko Kinomoto habia muerto. Su piel palida como la nieve y su largo pelo gris le hacian ver bella como una muneca de porselana.

_Fin del Flashback_

Mi madre murio dandome aluz, mi pdre me dijo que ella siempre abia sido muy debil por eso ella murio por mi culpa. Aunque digan lo contrario siempre pensare que fue mi culpa. Mi vida nunca a sido la mejor, desde la primaria hasta la preparatoria siempre me e encotrado con dificultades. Mi impedimento no fue descuvierto hasta que cumpli los 5. Desde ese entoces mi papa y mi hermano me han protegido con ferbor, aunque abeses exajeraban.

Soy Sakura Kinomoto y esta es mi historia

**Entonces que piencsan? REVIEW por favor!**


	2. Nota de Autora Lo pueden saltear

**A/N**_**: hola Fans soy yo Marian. Quiero avisarles que no actualizare esta historia por un rato poerque tengo trabajo escolar y me trae malos recuerdos de mi infancia.**_

_**Esta historia esta basada en mi vida, yo no puedo ver bien. Aqui en Estados Unidos mi condicion se llama Legalment Ciega. Eso no significa que no pueda ver si no que, yo no puedo ver hasta cierta distancia.**_

_**Por eso fue que cuando cumpli los 10 mis padres me trajeron aqui. Si se preguntan "si puedes ver un poco, lo suficiente para escribir, por que escribes sobre alguien totalmente ciego?" Y la respuesta es porque tengo una amiga que si esta perdiendo la vista y casi no puede ver, En un par de anos va a esta ciega, y porque conosco a gente asi a monton.**_

_**Si se pregunta "como puedes leer fics?" la respuesta es que me aserco un centimetro a la pantalla y leo forzando la vista. No me molesta hacerlo aunque al fianl me duela la cabeza.**_

_**Esto nadamas es para que entiendan de donde saque la historia, y que tienen que esperar a que me desocupe para escribir mas. Hoy nada mas pude escribir esto.**_

_**Gracias por sus consejos y buenas critiquas**_

_**Marian11**_


	3. Capitulo 2

**Bueno aqui esteoy otra vez, espero que les guste aunque sea malo XD**

Chapter 2 Parasito de la Muerte

Como dije mi enfermedad no fue descubierta inmediatamente. Cuando compli los 5 fue que comenzo mi tortura. Yo no nasi ciega al contrario yo nasi completamente saludable y sin nigun problema. Recuerdo ese dia como si fuera aller.

Recuerdo que estaba en la escuela ese dia. Estaba jugando en el patio de la escuela como buena niña de kinder. El sol pegaba fuerte y asia mucho calor, lo sufieciente para freir un huevo en la calle. Tomoyo mi mejor amiga tambien se encontraba en la trajedia. Estabamos construllendo castillos de arena, y jugando inocentemente sin saber que pasaria despues.

Cuando el recreo termino, empeze a sentirme mariada. Tomoyo me vio tambalear y mientras entrabamos de regreso a la escuela me pregunto "Sakura-chan te encuentras bien?" yo no le preste atencion y segui caminando asia el aula. Cuando entramos me senti aun peor. Me dolia la cabeza y era horrible. Senti que mi cabeza iba a explotar del dolor. Empeze a llorar con todas mis fuerzas, ignorando a los ninos que me miraban de manera extrana. Empeze a sentir naucias y dolor de estomago. La profesora tubo que llamar a mi papa y mi hermano por que estaba en el piso sin fuerzas para pararme.

Despues de eso todo se oscurecio...

_**Mi Punto de Vista (MPV)**_

_Sakura se desmallo la profesora entro en panico y tomoyo se puso a llorar. Cuando Kinomoto y Toya llegaron encontraron el salon en caos sin proporciones. "que ha pasado?" pregunto El papa de Sakura con preocupacion y frustracion a la misma vez. La maestra quien no sabia que hacer dijo "No lo se cuando piso el piso del salon empezo a llorar y gritar..y perdio el conocimiento"_

_Toya lebanto a Sakura y la llebo al auto mientras Fujitaka__**(creo que asi se llama el papa de sakura ya no me acuerdo) **__hablaba con la maestra. Coundo toya puso a Sakura en el aciento de atras, Fujitaka ya habia regresado al auto. Los do prosiguieron entrando en el carro y manejando asia el hospital de Tomoeda tan rapido como pudian._

_La sala de Emergencias estaba fria y se sentia una admosphera llena de dolor y euforia. Apenas los dos llagaron al hospital con Sakura en manos, Toya y su padre tenian la sensación de que algo iba a salir mal en cualquier momento. Ellos esperaron por un lapso de una hora en la sala de espera para resibir noticias de su querida Sakura._

_Despues que se terminó la hora el doctor salio de su guarida__ (__**creo que asi se escribe)**__. El doctor quien era alto y guapo empezo a hablar. "Perdon por la espera soy doctor Sukishiro" dijo el joven con una voz tierna y calida. "Ustedes deben ser los Kinomotos no es asi?" pregunto sukishiro. Toya y su padre asintieron con la cabeza afirmando la pregunta. "bueno __señores no__ les va a gustar lo que tengo que desir" esto les iso preocuparse mas a toya y Fujitaka quienes tenian los cabellos de punta. En ese momento toya noto algo muy peculiar sobre Sukishiro. "__Cuantos años tiene doctor__?" pregunto toya quien recibio una mirada de su padre. El doctor sonrio con una sonrisa llena de tristeza y felicidad. "tengo 15 a__ños de edad__, me gradue de la Universidad cuando tenia solo diez" Toya lo sigio mirando. "Bueno Se__ñor__ Kinomoto su hija tiene un parasito en su cuerpo llamado Toxoplasma Gahndi, El parasito puede da__ñar__ los pulmones, el serebro y los ojos" Sukishiro tomo un minuto para respirar, y vio las caras palidas de los parientes de su paciente. Despues continuo "Este parasito puede ser contraido con contacto con las esefecales de gatos o una carne de rez mal cosinada pero parese que su hija ya tenia ese parasito inactivo en su cuerpo" Los Kinomoto se entriztecieron mas. "Su hija por esto empezo a convulcionar ese parasito se activo nuevamente" dijo el joven. "Desafortunadamente el parasito a da__ña__do sus ojos y los nervios octicos"Termino Sukishiro para dejar que la familia rspondiera "Eso que significa doctor?" pregunto Fujitaka nervioso. El joven doctor suspiro "Gracias a Dios no da__ñ__o sus ojos mucho pero los nervios son otra historia, Kinomoto-san eso significa que ella va a perder la vista con el pasar del tiempo, sus ojos nadamas sufrieron lebemente con cuantas sicatrizes pero sus Nervios Octicos no y eso es muy malo" con esa respuesta Toya serro el pu__ño__ y pregunto "Podemos verla?". El joven doctor respundio con un simple "no, ahora mismo esta siendo tratada, para desactivar el parasito. Les llamare en cuendo puedan ir a verla" Fujitaka y Toya dijeron en Unisono "Gracias doctor" El joven Albino de pelo gris despues dijo con otra sonrisa pero esta fue con verdadera felicidad "Me pueden llamar Yukito"_

_**(Fin de MPV)**_

**Bueno este fue el segundo por fin no?. Espero que les alla gustado pero creo que me quedo muy simple e aburrido hablando de la Toxoplasmosis causada por ese maldito parasito. Bueno pues Review y dejen preguntas para que pueda hacer un Q&A (question and answer session Trans: una sesion de preguntas y respuestas)**

**Bueno Good day To all and to all a good- "PASTA!"**

**Yo: Italia! *abrasa a italia mientras come su pasta echa en casa***

**Alemania: Y yo que? maldicion!**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola de nuevo! perdon si la historia es muy predecible. Tratare de hacer los capitulos un poquitin mas largos, quiero agradecerles a ustedes quienes me han puesto comentarios y apollo y a las personas quienes pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos.**

**Tambien quiero que sepan que no se tienen que preocupar por mi porque yo no escribo todo el ccapitulo en un dia, si no que escribo un poquito cada dia.**

**Bueno sin mas mas interucci****ón de mi parte aqui va el Tercero Yeah GO GO!**

Capitulo 3 La Calma de mi Querido Doctor

Desperte en una abitación fria y muy brillante. Estaba acostada en una cama con sabanas blancas y unos cables alrededor de mi cuerpo. Explore el cuarto con mis ojos sin notar en ese momento que mi vista habia disminuido. El cuarto era totalmente blanco, habian fotos del cuerpo humano por las cuatro esquinas. Claro que una niña de tan solo 5 años no sabe eso todavia. Me levante lentamente quitando los cables pegados a mi cuerpo mientras me preguntaba que me habia pasado. Mire mis alrededores tratando de entender, pero tan solo era una niña y al los pocos minutos me puse a llorar.

"Papa! Hermano! donde estan?" en ese momento empeze a patalear la cama y a hacer un escandalo tremendo. La puerta del cuarto se abrio asiendo que me callara. Limpie mis lagrimas de inmediato y mire al hombre al frente de mi. El hombre era alto con piel palida y pelo griz. Lo unico que no pude distinguir fue sus ojos y los rasgos detallados de su cara. En ese momento me di cuenta que algo andaba mal con mi vista. Me arrasque los ojos por ese motivo pensando que mejoraria pero no.

"Como te sientes?" me pregunto el hombre con vata blanca. Yo lo mire confundida y pregunté "donde esta papa y Toya?". El hombre quien despues fue identificado como _doctor_ me respondio en un tono calido y plasentero que me hizo sentir tranquilidad "Tu papa y tu hermano estan en camino asi que tranquila, por sierto llamame Yukito". Yo conteste con una sonrisa y Yukito se echo a reir. "Eres tan linda verdad?" el dijo riendose. Yo como la tierna niña que fui cogi la almoada y se la tire. Me rei de él y me diverti pero no por mucho tiempo "Oye monstruo que rayos le estas haciendo al doctor?" Vino la horrible pero dulce voz de mi hermano mayor.

"Nada!" le grite jugetonamente sacadole la lengua. Mi hermano entonces entro al cuarto desde el marco de la puerta. Toya fue asia mi y se paro en frente de mi. Suspiro y me dio un fuerte pero delicado abrazo lleno de amor, preocupación y tristeza. "Parese que se estan llevando bien?" pregunto otra voz esta vez la de mi papa. En ese instante mi terror regreso, salte de la cama y corri asia mi padre. "Papa, papa a donde fueron y por que no puedo ver tus ojitos?" Mi padre se agacho a mi altura y dijo gentilmente "Todo a su tiempo mi vida". Yo teniendo nada mas 5 no entendia, pero ahora sí.

Despues de un rato de conversación entre nosotros cuatro Mi padre declaro que ya era hora de irse. Pero yo no me queria ir, me queria quedar con Yukito-sensei por un rato mas. Cuando empeze a llorar Yukito me acaricio la cabeza suavemente y dijo "No te te preocupes Sakura-chan prometo que los visitare muy pronto bien?" me empeze a calmar pero aun me encontraba sollozando "Lo prometes?" le pregunte entre sollozos. Yukito me limpio la cara con su pulgar y dijo "Si no te preocupes eh". Le di una gran sonrisa y dije " Hasta luego!" corriendo asia mi familia.

Los dias pasaban y pasaban pero Yukito no venia. Despues de una semana entera me retracté y no esperé por él. Pero cuando vino el domingo él aparecio en mi portal con dulces y una sonrisa almenos eso supongo. Asi pase todos los dias despues de ese, esperando por mi doctor cada semana.

Era feliz muy feliz, pero cuando llegué al primer grado de primaria me empeze a dar cuenta de mi situación cada dia. Me di cuenta que mis ojos estaban perdiendo la luz del dia poco a poco pero no me rendí. Tenia al mejor doctor de Japón, y eso me asia muy feliz.

Aunque la escuela era muy dificil con las burlas constantes y el ocacional "Maestra por que Kinomoto tiene que pegarse al pizarron?" no me entristesi almenos no por fuera. Pero tenia que ser fuerte para Yukito y mi Familia, y si eso significaba soportar las barbaridade de las personas estaba bien.

Todo iva bien con la calma de mi querido doctor pero aun me sentia vasia y sola pero ese sentimiento lo enterre en las profundidades de mi ser. Pero esa iba a ser mi mayor debilad en futoro.

**good Right? no oh well. Perdon si aun esta corto, tratare de hacerlos mas largos y mas interesantes, lo siento si ise algo mal. Losiento por decir sorry todo el tiempo Dios me mio me tengo que relajar, bueno review!**


	5. Otra nota  Soy patetica

**_A/N: Hola fanfic dot net. Soy Yo escribiendo otra vez._**

**_Perdonenme por no escribir nada por los ultimos meses. La verdad es que he estado muy desanimada para escribir otros capitulos o historias...por que he tenido escuela y soy muy peresoza. Ultimamente me he estado metiendo en los foros de este citio web. Eso y el trabajo escolar me han estado teniendo ocupada por todo este tiempo en que estube fuera._**

**_Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones de verano y creo que ahora puedo escribir mas con calma, sin preción. _**

**_Por favor no se enojen se los ruego...^^"_**

**_Also the truth is that I find it easier to write in english than spanish is that bad?(Tambien encuentro que escribir en ingles me es mas fazil..eso esta mal? diganme esta mal? o bien..)_**

**_Deberia seguir escribiendo o deberia detenerme?_**

**_No se...la verdad es que no se que hacer ya que no he escrito historias ultimamnete y no quiero hacer nada que ustedes los lectores no quieran que haga._**

**_Tambien quiero avisar que cree otra cuenta Llamada Companioni22..._**

**_Bueno yo..perdonenme chicos y chicas._**

**_Con sinceridad_**

**_Marian11~_**


End file.
